One snap is all it took
by RandomFanAuthor
Summary: One snap. That's all it took. Half of all life was eradicated in an instant. No one was spared. Not even Camp Half Blood. No violence and only one cuss word. **ONESHOT/EXTENDED HEADCANON**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I had to write this down as soon as I thought of it. I had a headcanon awhile back where the MCU and Riordanverse** **coexisted. This takes place after HoO and Infinity War. The Endgame trailer doesn't matter here because** **I can say so. So yeah. MY DISCLAIMER IS ON MY PROFILE, ADMINS. But since I'm also paranoid, I own nothing. I wish I did.**

Being a son of the Big Three, Percy was aware of many things happening in the mythological world. Not small things, but big, major events. Like a god's death, a particularly powerful entity entering the mortal world, stuff like that.

He was having a picnic in Central Park with Annabeth, just hanging out and being in love.

"Only a few more weeks until summer, huh, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. Then we have the whole of summer at camp. I can't wai-" Percy was cut off by a stab in his gut. He looked down, horrified that he had actually been stabbed. No wound. No blood.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, concern etched on her face. Percy knew what this meant. Something was happening. Something big. He turned to his girlfriend.

"Camp. Now." They abandoned their food and jumped into Percy's car. Percy stomped on the gas and they headed for Camp Half-Blood.

When they arrived, Percy pulled the car over. They got out and ran up the hill. The two demigods reached the top and gazed down at the camp. It looked peaceful. The stabbing got harsher. Percy winced. Annabeth grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hill to the Big House. When they arrived, Chiron was waiting on the front porch. He ushered them into the rec room, where the other head counselors were waiting. Percy was surprised to see Frank, Reyna, and Jason along with the centurions of each cohort. Hazel gripped Frank's hand so hard, Percy thought it was going to break.

"Demigods, something is happening. Something big." Chiron said.

"Yeah. It's not good. It involves mass death." Nico di Angelo spoke up. He glanced at Will Solace, reddened a bit, and went on. "I was in the Underworld with Dad and I felt a stab in my gut."

"I felt that, too," Percy said. "It's why we're here."

"I was with Pipes. I can relate to you both, with the stab." Jason said. Nico nodded.

"Not long after I felt it, a great weight landed on me. Not literally, of course. But each time I sense a death, it feels like a five pound dumbbell gets put on my shoulders. This felt like a battleship. Many deaths are imminent."

Seven thousand miles away, in Africa, the universe trembled. A massive hand snapped its fingers, unleashing the full might of the Infinity Stones in a single instant.

"-contact the gods." Chiron said. "We need to figure out what is happening." The smell of sea, ozone, and death permeated the air.

"I'll tell you what is happening." A voice said. Three gods appeared. Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. Their expressions were grim.

"The Infinity Stones have been used. In tandem." Zeus said.

"Universal carnage is imminent." Hades said.

"It is inescapable." Poseidon said. "Prepare yourselves." And they vanished. The assembled campers were silent. Then they began clamoring at once.

"What the Hades are the Infinity Stones?"

"Universal carnage? Is Ares possessed or somethin'?"

"It's inescapable?"

"Are we gonna die?"

"What do we do?" And so on.

"Guys! Shut up!" Percy yelled. They quieted, murmurs flitting around. "Obviously, something bad is happening."

"It already has." Nico whispered.

"What?" Percy asked, facing the son of Hades. Wide eyed, Nico lifted his hand. It began flaking apart, breaking into ash and dust. His black eyes were filled with fear. He clung to Will.  
"Will! Help me! Please!" Slowly, his arm, then side broke apart. He fell. Looking Will in the eyes, he whispered.

"I love you." And was gone. A pile of dust remained with a black sword laying in it. The demigods were shocked. They they rushed outside. The camp was in chaos. Other campers were running around, screaming. Some suffered the same fate as Nico. They broke into dust and were blown away, save for their weapons and gear.

"Frank…" A young voice said. Reyna stared at her arm. She looked at her fellow preator, her eyes filled with terror. "Protect the legio-" and she was gone. A cry came from Percy's left. He whirled around. Jason slowly coming apart, clutching Piper.

"Don't let me go, Pipes. Please. I don't want to go." He fell and broke apart when he hit the ground. His golden _gladius_ shimmered in the sun. Piper wailed.

"Jason!" Desperately, Percy faced Annabeth. No. Not her. He lunged for Annabeth, but caught only dust. Her drakon bone sword clattered on the ground. He stood shakily and faced Chiron. Hazel shrieked. She suffered the same fate as the others. Frank roared and turned into a dragon. He blew fire and flew away. Shakily, Percy looked at his hand waiting for it to do the same.

"What the hell just happened." Percy demanded. The trainer's voice was shaky.

"I never thought… in all my years… _they_ would be used."

"What's they?

"The Infinity Stones." But his words reached empty air. Percy ran away, taxi whistling as loud as he could. Blackjack flew down.

 _Boss! What's happening? Guido. He-he just-_.

"I know Blackjack. Come on. We need to go." Percy hopped on the pegasus and flew into the air.

Blackjack knew where to go. They flew over Manhattan, heading upstate. Eventually, a complex came into view. Multiple building were clustered in a sizable clearing. The largest sported a big 'A'.

 _Boss… help_. Percy looked around Blackjack. The pegasus' hindquarters were dissolving. They were still hundreds of feet in the air. Blackjack wobbled. Percy felt his seat on the back loosening.

 _Go, boss._ Percy shook his head.

"No, Black!"

 _Man, listen. I'm… I'm a goner. Jump off and try to land in a tree. Don't worry about me. I'll find Annabeth. Good luck, Perseus._ " And the black pegasus was no more. Percy plummeted through the air. He managed to readjust and fall into a tree inside the complex. Tumbling down, he smacked his wrist on a rock. Pain rippled through his arm. He stumbled to the main entrance. A display winked on. A blue circle appeared, pulsing as if alive.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Jackson. What brings you here?" a female voice emanated from a speaker.

"Need… to see-"

"Got it." The voice said. The door hissed open. A man stood in the doorway. His brown-black curls were graying. He let Percy in.

"Banner. I need-"

"He's farther in." The man said. Dr. Bruce Banner led the son of Poseidon farther into the complex. They finally came to a stop outside a door. It hissed open. Another man looked out. He made eye contact with Percy. There was only one of his kind. A legacy of Vulcan and a direct son of Athena. The only person to combine Rome and Greece in one.

Tony Stark.

Iron Man.

Genius.

Billionaire.

Playboy.

Philanthropist.

Founding member of the Avengers.

Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

"Hey, kid."

"I'm ready."

Perseus Jackson shook hands with Stark, making it official. Percy's expression was grim. His fatal flaw was personal loyalty. Whatever happened to those that got dusted, would be avenged.

One more member was accepted to the most powerful heroes in the mortal world. Now, there was one from the mythological.

Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea and earthquakes, lord of horses, was an Avenger. 

**Yay! I finished it. And yes, I did make Annabeth get dusted. Whaddya gonna do? As always, like, comment, subscribe- wait... No, just read and review. This ain't YouTube.**


	2. Chapter 2

**EHEHEHEHEH! I figured I would keep going with this story, seeing as I kinda like writing these things. Welp, enjoy chapter two of my PJO/MCU crossover! **I WISH I OWNED THINGS BUT I DON'T****

New York lay in ruins, buildings in shambles, the Chitauri, Outriders, and mythological monsters, freed from the Mist, laying waste while Kree, Nova, Ravager, and human soldiers fought desperately. After centuries of hiding, the demigod camps revealed themselves and joined the fight. In the chaos, twelve heroes stood before the being that caused half the universe to fall to dust.

Tony Stark in his Iron Man armor, able to form weapons with his thoughts.

Steve Rogers, the super soldier, Captain America, his shield strapped to his arm.

Bruce Banner's anger manifested as Hulk, big, green, and ready to smash.

Natasha Romanov trained as the Black Widow, the most deadly woman on Earth.

Clint Barton seeking revenge as Ronin, his former title Hawkeye had faded with his family.

Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes suited as War Machine, ready to unleash enough firepower to level a city.

The Asgardian Thor, god of thunder, Stormbreaker encased in blue energy.

89P13, known as Rocket, hefted his gun, cocking it.

Nebula, the blue skinned cyborg, adopted daughter of Thanos, wielded two swords.

Carol Danvers, the cosmic heroine Captain Marvel, binary mode active.

Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus and one of the Seven Demigods, dressed in full Greek armor, holding Riptide.

Scott Lang, dressed in the shrinking Ant-Man suit felt weak, but knew he would be able to hold his own.

"You weaklings think you can defeat me? I wield all the Infinity Stones. You must be mad." the purple skinned warlord said. Percy spoke up.

"Buddy, we're all crazy one way or another. Me, I have an obsession with blue food. You? You like taking away the people closest to us."

"Bold words for a child."

"Perseus is no child," Thor said. "He has faced beings stronger than you and won." Thanos scoffed.

"That makes no difference." He unleashed a blast from the Power Stone. The group scattered. Hulk roared and leaped in. Thanos swung his fist and connected with Hulk's chest. The green behemoth flew back. Steve and Tony ran in. Tony fired his repulsors and Steve threw his shield. Rocket unleashed his firepower along with Rhodey. Nebula sprinted with Scott, punching and slashing. Impressive as they were, the attacks were simply covers for the real attackers.

Percy charged. He summoned a blast of water from the water pipes below the road and knocked Thanos back. Thor swung Stormbreaker and the axe blade slashed into Thanos's arm. Purple blood welled. The Titan snarled. He activated the Reality and Space Stone and directed it at the ground. Metal scraps flew from below and formed a deadly forest. The objects attempted to attack the two mythologicals. Percy swung Riptide and sliced the metal away. He raised his shield and blocked more. Thor knocked away the offending material. While Thanos was distracted, Carol fired energy blasts at Thanos. They hit his armor, causing him to lose his concentration. The metal fell apart. Hulk slammed into the alien's back. Quickly, Thanos activated the gauntlet. The Time Stone froze the group.

"You're strong, I'll give you that." The Mind Stone glowed. A mental probe pushed into the minds of the Avengers. They howled in pain. Thanos smiled, searching his foes for weakness. He hit a wall. Perseus glared at him. His green eyes shimmered. Thanos faltered. He released the mind probe and directed the full force of an Infinity Stone at the eighteen year-old. Surely no one could fight that.

Percy felt the probe. It was worse than before. He gritted his teeth. The probe pushed harder. He built walls to keep it away. Still, it advanced. _Fine._ He said and let it in. But not before he managed to grab the connection.

Thanos felt something from the yellow gem. Another consciousness. He tried to retract the probe, but Percy reached out with his hand, as if gripping a rope. Thanos pulled. Percy held. A tug-of-war game began. Thanos activated the Power Stone to give himself an edge. Yet still, Percy held. Thanos pulled with all his might. Why was this, this, child so strong. He roared.

Since he spent most of his time at a summer camp, Percy had played quite a bit of tug-of-war. He knew that both teams tried to win through sheer strength and, yeah, that usually worked. However, he was dating a daughter of the war strategy goddess. He remembered a plan. Let the other team pull you in a bit and then pull with all your might. Pull he did. The Mind Stone cracked. Percy pulled more. More cracks split the Stone. With one final burst of strength, Percy yanked on the Stone. It broke. A blast of yellow erupted from the shattered gem, throwing everyone back. Percy was stunned. His vision changed to the forest and saw Annabeth.

 _Come on, Seaweed Brain. Get up! The flags are right there!_ She said, pointing. Percy looked. Purple, orange, blue, green, and red flags stuck from Zeus' Fist, which was painted gold. He jumped up. Something drew him towards the purple one. It looked cool. The forest melted away. Zeus' Fist became the Gauntlet. And Percy held the Power Stone in his hand. Pain burned into his body. Acting on impulse, he jammed it into Riptide's hilt.

"Thanos!" he yelled. The being in question stopped. The Avengers stopped when they saw the teenager encased in purple and green light. Riptide glowe and became a trident. His armor changed into jet black and the helm grew a shark fin.

"How?" Thanos asked, not believing. "You're just a child."

"I am Perseus Jackson! Son of Poseidon, god of the sea, horses, the Earthshaker." The demigod pointed the trident of Poseidon at Thanos. "Two time savior of Olympus and one of the Seven Demigod Heroes! Champion of Camp Half Blood and Praetor of Camp Half Blood! I slew the Minotaur before I knew who I was! I bested Ares, god of war, after only two weeks of training! I held the sky on my shoulders. I bore the Curse of Achilles and defeated Kronos, Titan Lord and Titan of Time. I took out an entire legion of the dead on my own. I beat Polyphemus, bane of Poseidon. I defeated the Aloadae! I trekked through the pits of Tartarus and came back to defeat Gaea, the Earth Mother. And you, grape-flavored-Homer-Simpson-from-space, took away everyone I cared about. You sealed your doom." His voice echoed across the ruined city. Thanos sized up his foe.

"Kid's done a lot." Tony remarked. Thanos whirled. The Reality Stone caused debris to snare the eleven Avengers and hold them down.

"You sealed yours when you dared challenge me." Thanos blasted the four stones. Percy brought up his shield and the blast impacted against the Celestial Bronze. Slowly, Percy walked forward. Into the might of the strongest things in the universe. The final battle was at hand.

 **Oh boy! Percy vs Thanos! Who will win? Just wait until chapter three, readers. Until then, read and review! *puts on fedora and moonwalks out* -RFA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! Percy Jackson vs Thanos! I spent a good while trying to write this. One version had Thanos holding down the non-demigods and Percy stabbed him in the back. I decided on a 1v1. If Percy seem OP, remember that he is the son of Poseidon.**

To say that everyone was surprised was an understatement. Not only was Percy holding against three Infinity Stones, he was actually walking into the beam. He gritted his teeth and kept going. Thanos cranked up the heat, but without the Power stone, the gauntlet was getting taxed. He felt the feedback and shut off the blast. That's when Percy charged. He dropped the shield and sprinted in, the trident ready. The weapon flashed, biting into Thanos's arm just above the gauntlet. Percy willed Riptide to become a sword. He jabbed at Thanos. The Titan dodged and grabbed the blade with his hand. Something happened when his skin touched it. The sword glowed green and blue and blast of water sent Thanos flying. He growled. Reaching to his back, a second weapon was unleashed. A massive, dual blade sword telescoped into Thanos' grip. Percy raised an eyebrow. Thanos smiled.

"Blades against blade." He said. Percy checked out his foe's weapon. Two five foot blades extended from either side of the grip. The insides of the blades were cut out in increments, allowing for faster swinging. The metal was foreign to him, which was worrying. Would it break? Would it break Riptide? Would he win? Thanos suddenly charged. One of the big blades swung down. Percy dodged, only to see the second flying at his face. He ducked and rolled. Thanos was too slow to respond. Percy thrusted the tines of the trident and stabbed Thanos in the side. The Mad Titan roared. He knocked Percy away and pulled the trident out. A blast from the gauntlet slammed into the ground next to the demigod. Percy sprinted away and held out his hand. Riptide lifted off the ground and rocketed into his hand.

"Well that's neat." A high powered stream of water smacked Thanos' chest. The water increased, holding him down. The weapon glowed and pulsed.

"I know, right?" A female voice emanated from the trident.

"Hold up. Did you say somethin'?"

"Uh, yeah. Demigods these days."

"I'd love to chat, but I'm kinda fighting a powerful, evil being with the-"

"Infinity stones. I know. I'm the weapon of Poseidon. I _know_ things."

"So can you help?"

"Yeah, I guess." With that, Percy charged Thanos.

If you asked Percy what the fight was like, he couldn't have told you. All he remembered was a blur. Metal clashed against metal. Water blasted from the streets. Once, Percy was attacked with the Soul stone. Thanos literally told him to die. Percy resisted and pressed harder. Thanos managed to get an edge. He kicked Percy in the gut and he fell. The alien walked towards him. Thanos tilted his head.

"You're strong, I'll give you that. Not strong enough." The gauntlet came up and the stones glowed. He closed his eyes. This was it.

 _Shink_

Percy opened his eyes. Riptide was in his grasp, covered in purple blood. Thanos looked down. His midriff was torn open, gushing. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees. He gasped out,

"Make it quick." Riptide flashed. The head of Thanos thudded to the ground. The group pulled the gauntlet off of Thanos' hand. After a minute of catching their breaths, the Avengers charged into battle against the forces of Thanos. Completely disheartened from the death of their leader, the allied forces dispatched the enemies quickly. Percy reunited with his brethren. After the cleanup, the Avengers gathered at the foot of the Empire State Building.

"They should be back soon." Thor said.

"No." Nebula said.

"What?"

"The Soul Stone did the work, taking them away. They are in there." She pointed to the orange gem. "We need to go to Vormir."

 **Yes, they are going to Vormir. That mean Red Skull will make an appearance. Be warned, someone will die. Who? I won't tell. Review please! I like seeing those in my inbox. -RFA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wassup, yall? Here's chapter four of a headcanon I never intended to expand. Shoutout to the8horcrux for asking a very good question. How did Percy meet the Avengers. Let's just say, I'm working on it. **I OWN NOTHING, I'M NOT UNCLE RICK OR THE LATE GREAT STAN LEE (R.I.P)****

The Quinjet touched down just beyond the Soul stone's former hiding place. Silently, the group exited and walked towards the massive temple. They ascended the stairs with no problem. When they reached the gates, Thor call out,

"Stonekeeper!" His voice echoed across the empty landscape. They waited. Finally, a black wraith came up to them.

"I knew you would be back." it rasped.

"Tell us how to fix this." Tony said. "Now." A blaster formed.

"Tony. Calm down." Steve said. He looked at the back wraith. "Can you help."

"If you knew who I was, Steve Rogers, you would not ask."

"What do you mean?" The super soldier asked, confused. Though his hood did not fall, Red Skull's face became visible.

"Hello, Captain."

"Red Skull. This is where you went? Kind of a fixer upper idnit?"

"How do you two know each other?" Percy asked. The two archenemies glared at each other.

"We met a while ago." Steve said. Clint smirked.

"Yeah. World War Two was a while ago."

"We have no time for this banter. Come. I will show you what you must do." Red Skull led the group to the cliff were Thanos had hurled Gamora off a cliff. Nebula knelt and touched the ground.

"My sister was killed here." her voice was hoarse. Rocket patted her back.

"For the stone to be returned, it demands a price. Not unlike what it requires to have it."

"Whaddya mean?" Carol asked.

"Sacrifice." Nebula said again. The group stopped. They looked at each other. A sacrifice? One of them had to die? Tony stepped up.

"I'll do it."

"No. Earth needs you," Percy said. "I've been used too many times." He began to walk forward, but Thor pulled him back.

"No, Perseus. We will figure this out reasonably." The group debated back and forth. Fed up with the arguing adults, Percy stepped aside. He shed his armor and set down Riptide. In a daze he started for the edge, prepared to fall to his death.

 _Goodbye, Mom. Take care of Estelle._

 _Goodbye, Paul. Treat my mom and sister right or I WILL haunt you._

 _Goodbye, Dad. I'm sorry I have to do this._

 _Goodbye, Annabeth. I love you. I wish we had more time._

Percy said goodbye to everyone he ever met. The edge was one step away. He put his foot forward.

And was knocked back.

The red, silver, and blue shield clattered to the ground.

Steve Rogers, Captain America, fell.

The wind whistled in his ears, his hair flew around his face.

He smiled and closed his eyes one last time.

 _Told you we'd go to the end of the line, Buck._

 _Hey, Sam. On your left._

 _Get ready for our dance, Peggy._

The Avengers watched, stunned, as he fell, finally sacrificing himself, for the greater good.

"They are back were they were." Red Skull said softly. Even though he and Rogers were enemies, he now had the utmost respect for him. He hoped to make amends. Red Skull faded, his duty complete.

A blast of orange light sent the group back to the Quinjet. Tony held the shield. He set it down reverently. Percy noticed a slip of paper fall out. He picked it up and shoved into his pocket. Silently, Clint and Natasha started up the engines and blasted away. A new person joined them. Gamora. She hugged Nebula and Rocket tightly, crying.

First, they stopped by Titan. Rocket and Gamora ran out and met Drax, Mantis, and Quill. Gamora and Quill kissed for a good while before broken up by Rocket. Stephen shook Stark's hand. Peter and Tony, well, they met like a dad and his long lost son.

While en route to Earth, acquaintances were made. Peter and Percy quickly got along. Soon, old Vines and Internet references were flying back and forth, though the atmosphere was subdued.

They got back to Earth. Tony decided that Wakanda was the best option. They landed and were swarmed by Wakandan citizens. Their hero friends made their way to the group. When Peter saw Bruce Banner, his eyes lit up.

"You-you're-"

"The Hulk, I know-"

"-The greatest scientist of this generation!" Peter proceeded to fanboy over Bruce. The scientist glanced at Tony.

"Where'd you find him?"

"Queens and YouTube."

"Can I keep him?"

"No. He's my Spider-Son."

"You're the Spider-Man!?" Shuri piped up.

"Yeah, I am! Who are you?" Peter asked.

"Uh, Pete, this Shuri, princess of Wakanda." Tony said. Percy immediately knelt. Shuri laughed.

"Who are you and what are you doing?"

"Uh, I'm Percy Jackson. And I'm kneeling. Is that bad?"

"No, no, don't worry about it." T'Challa appeared over Shuri's shoulder.

"Shuri, why don't you take your new friends to their quarters?"

"Yeah, then, Jackson," Tony said. "We're doing a debriefing in an hour, so make sure you're there."

"Sure, Stark." As he followed Peter and Shuri, he noticed two men sitting together. One was an African American man with a cool looking jetpack and red goggles. The other looked like Jesus with a sick black metal arm. They were holding the shield. They were grieving. Percy walked over.

"Hi." He said, softly. "I'm assuming you knew him?" They nodded.

"I met him one day on a run. He said 'On your left' and blew right by. I'm Sam Wilson, Flacon."

"I saved him from getting beat up in an alleyway. He was so skinny. We joined the Army together. Did missions. Then, during that one, I fell. Right off a train. I got captured by the Soviets and brainwashed into killing. I remember every kill. Including Stark's parents. Eventually, I fought Steve. He made me remember who I was. Now, he's gone."

"What's your name."

"James Buchanan. Call me Bucky."

"Well, Bucky, I found this after we left Vormir. It has your name on it. I didn't read it." Percy handed the paper to Bucky. He turned and left. Bucky's voice called him.

"Hey, kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Percy nodded.

"No problem." Percy went into the Wakandan palace. He asked a Dora Milage guard were Shuri and Peter was. She took him to the science lab. Percy entered. The place made Tony's lab look like a kid's first chemistry set. Peter was showing off his powers while Shuri watched in awe and took notes.

"Hey, guys."

"Percy!" Peter said. He swung down. "Isn't this the coolest place ever!?"

"Yeah. It's cool, I guess. I'm not one for science." Noting Shuri's expression, he hastily added, "But yeah. It's neat." Shuri laughed.

"Do not worry. I just brought Peter here to show him the lab and so he could demonstrate his powers. Do you have any?"

"Eh, some."

"Like?"

"I can control water."

"Like hydrokinesis? That's awesome! Can you show us?" Peter said, excitedly.

"Do you have water?" Percy asked, smirking.

An hour later, Shuri and Peter were thoroughly in awe of the demigod. Percy had done all sorts of crazy water tricks. Shuri's cool sand-hologram-smartwatch beeped and a hologram of T'Challa appeared.

' _Sister, where is Perseus?_ '

"He is here, brother."

"Styx, the debriefing. Gotta go guys. Peace out!" Percy sprinted out of the lab, hastily asking a guard where the meeting was. He was escorted to the throne room where all the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy were. He waved awkwardly.

"Hi." Percy sat in a chair and the meeting began.

Why did these things have to take so long? The meeting lasted three hours which is waaay too long for an ADHD demigod. Once the meeting was over, Percy ran outside and taxicab whistled. He waited. Nothing. He tried again.

 _Jeez, boss. Quit rushing me. I just got back from wherever I was._

"Shut up, Blackjack. We need to go. How's camp?"

 _They're freaking out over yah. Why didn't you tell us?_

"Kinda busy." He mounted the pegasus. Tony ran outside, along with the other superheros.

"Jackson! Where are you going?"

"Home, Stark! Home." With that, the son of Poseidon took off into the night sky, heading for Long Island and Camp Half Blood.

 **Yes, I did kill Steve Rogers. No, I would never kill Percy. Next chapter, finale and Percy gets back to camp! Review. Me likey those. -RFA**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm just gonna say right now that I did NOT expect to have more than one chapter for this story. It was SUPPOSED to be a oneshot, but peeps wanted more, so here yah go. Penultimate chapter. **GO LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR THE DISCLAIMER BECAUSE I'M LAZY****

Blackjack and Percy soared over the Atlantic.

 _Do you know what happened, boss?_

"Yeah. An alien warlord named Thanos collected the six Infinity stones. He wiped out half of all life across the universe."

 _The whole universe?_

"Yep."

 _Holy Pegasus. That's a lot._ _How'd I get back?_

"I killed him and then we restored the stone holding the souls back to it's old hiding place."

 _How'd you do that?_

"Steve sacrificed himself. I was about to."

 _Steve who?_

"Steve Rogers. Captain America."

 _Oh._

"How's camp? And Annabeth?"

 _They're fine. From what I heard, they had to fight a big monster army. And some didn't dissolve._

"Because they weren't mythological monsters. They were aliens. The Chitauri and the Outriders. We had the help of some other aliens. I'll tell you later. I'm gonna get some rest."

 _Alright. Sweet dreams, boss._ Percy closed his eyes. As usual, he dreamt. These weren't nightmares. They were scenes from across the universe as those taken away were restored. He saw families reunited, friends embracing friends. Percy smiled. Because of him, the universe was whole.

 _Boss, we're a mile out._ Blackjack's voice woke up Percy. The demigod opened his eyes blearily. He saw the lump of Long Island.

"Drop me off a little ways from the shore. I wanna make an entrance."

 _Should I tell 'em you're back?_

"Blackjack, the whole point of an entrance is to make it unexpected. No, I don't want you to tell them." With that, Percy dove into the ocean. He sank beneath the waves and willed himself towards land. As he approached, he felt the familiar feeling when he passed through the borders. He was home. Looking up through the surface, he saw the night sky. Smiling, Percy willed a massive wave to swell and stand up. He uncapped Riptide.

"Boss, what the Styx are you doing? I'm tryna sleep 'ere." Riptide said.

"I know, but we need to make an entrance." Percy explained. The sword trembled, yawning.

"A dramatic one, I suppose?"

"Preferably."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." The godly weapon glowed green. Percy watched as the wave also glowed and foamy horses ran around. The entire camp gathered on the shore. He saw Annabeth watching. Oh, gods. Annabeth. The sword changed into the trident.

"One grand entrance comin' right up." Percy floated to the surface. The water exploded. A swell carried the demigod to the beach. For a moment, everyone was silent.

"Uh, hi?" Percy said.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth ran to him. Percy dropped Riptide and ran. She tackled Percy and kissed him. The camp cheered. Percy and Annabeth stood back up, gripping each other's hands tightly. Chiron trotted forward.

"Percy, my boy."

"Hey, Chiron." Chiron held out his hand. Percy accepted it and they shook hands. "I must say, that was a very good job you did."

"Hey, I helped, y'know!" Riptide yelled. Everyone stopped. The trident floated above the ground, glowing slightly red. "Ya ain't gonna give credit? Really?"

"Relax, Anaklusmos." Poseidon had arrived. Every camper knelt. "Oh, stand up. I don't really care about the whole bowing thing."

"Hey, Dad."

"Hello, Percy." Poseidon smiled.

"Hello, Anaklusmos. Nice to see you. Anaklusmos. Did you get polished, Anaklusmos? Ignore the trident, why don't you." Sarcasm filled the air. "By the way, nice to see you P-Man. You have a good son."

"Indeed I do. I assume you have decided?"

"Yep."

"Wait, decided what?"

"You. Poseidon gifted me, his original trident to you. The Power stone made me more powerful. Your godly strength is greater than Hercules." Anaklusmos said.

"That's awesome, but I can't. I'm honored and stuff, but I don't need that much power. I'll keep a sword and Dad, you can have your trident back. And the Power stone."

"Are you sure, kid?"

"Yes. I'm fine being the way I am." Percy said. Poseidon nodded. He opened his hand and a light flared. When it subsided, the sword Riptide was in Percy's hand and the trident, Tyfonas, Hurricane, was in Poseidon's. The Power stone rested in a watery orb.

"It was fun hanging with ya, Percy. I hope we meet again." Anaklusmos said.

"Goodbye, son. I'll see you later." Poseidon said. He broke apart into sea spray and was blown away.

"Well, that was a nice interruption. Now, campers, back to your duties!" Chiron said. The crowd dispersed, though everyone did something to Percy, a pat on the back, a handshake, a hug. Percy noticed that each time a girl hugged him, Annabeth's eyes flashed. Once everyone was doing their thing, Percy turned to Chiron.

"Can I talk to you two?" Concern flashed and they followed Percy to the Big House. When they reached Chiron's office, he shut the door.

"I could have not been here right now." He said simply. Annabeth's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"The last thing I did as an Avenger was go to a different planet. Vormir. The home of the Soul stone." The two listened as Percy told them what happened.

"We landed there and went to this mountain temple thing. This ghost guy showed up named Red Skull. He knew Captain America from World War Two. When we got to the top, he told us that in order to restore the damage caused by the stone, someone had to sacrifice themself. Everyone started arguing and I almost did it. I was one step away from the edge. Then, I got hit back by his shield."

"Who's shield?"

"Steve's. Captain America." Silence crept in. Percy sniffled. "He pushed me away. It should have been me." Annabeth took Percy's hand.

"You Seaweed Brain. Why would you have done that?"

"I dunno. They were arguing and not doing anything. So I figured, why not?"

"It would have been noble, my boy. But also incredibly stupid. Think about Annabeth. About your mother. Your father would have reacted incredibly strongly. Much of the mortal world would have been destroyed."

"That was kinda dumb wasn't it?" Percy asked, smiling. Chiron and Annabeth nodded.

"Indeed."

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go back to my cabin. I need rest."

"Alright. And before you ask, yes, you may go Annabeth." As they turned to leave, Chiron called to them. "And another thing! Don't do it!" The demigods turned red and quickly walked away.

As they walked across the camp, they breathed in the clean air. Campers walked around, talking to friends, catching up on what they missed. According to the satyrs, half the demigods from both camps were taken away. They had appeared right where they had been. One kid came back sitting on the toilet. Another fifty feet up on the climbing wall. Luckily, the worst injury was two broken legs from the climbing wall.

The two walked hand in hand to Cabin Three. It was as messy as normal.

"Can't believe no one cleaned this." Percy muttered.

"No one wants to come in here, Kelp Head." Annabeth said with a laugh.

"Can't imagine why. I'm very clean." Percy said. He turned away and shoved a bunch of clothes beneath his bed. Noticing a spare drachma, he wriggled farther beneath the bed. The mattress creaked.

"Hey, Wise Girl? Please don't flatten me." He crawled back up. Annabeth was laying on his bed, staring at him. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"You're my boyfriend."

"There's more."

"And you're amazingly handsome. No, not handsome. Hot." Annabeth said, blushing. Percy smiled and sat on the bed.

"I know that. But what else?" He insisted. Annabeth sighed and rolled onto her back.

"You're selfless, kind, loyal, reckless, stupid, endearing, powerful, annoying, and amazing." She said. Percy smiled.

"Aw. Now you're being cute." Annabeth frowned.

"I am not cute."

"You're right. You're beautiful. And strong, and smart, and terrifying, and brave, and did I mention smart." The couple smiled at each other. Percy leaned in and kissed Annabeth. Neither backed down. They finally broke apart when they ran out of air.

"Gods of Olympus, Annabeth. I love you."

"I love you too. More than Aphrodite loves gossip."

"That's kind of a stretch isn't it?" Percy asked. Annabeth smiled.

"Not for me." She kissed him again, harder. Percy smiled to himself. Why had he considered going off that cliff. Yes, he felt guilty about Steve. He would have to ask Nico if he could talk with Steve. But for now, he had a girlfriend to be with and to love. No Infinity Stone could change that.

 **I almost wrote Percabeth smut into this, but didn't because I didn't wanna change the rating. So whatever. Thank you SO much for the reviews and views thus far. Really helped. I have a few ideas for the final chapter. Also, I've hit a road block for my Leyna fic, Two Halves Make a Whole. I don't like self promotion, but could you give it a read? AS ALWAYS LIKE, COMMENT, AND-wait... just R &R! PEACE OUT, CHICOS! -RFA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Chapter! Dayum! It's kinda short, but I didn't have many ideas, so this was born. I'm formulating some ideas/plot for a prequel story as to how Percy met and joined the Avengers. Anywhat, give this good boy a read.**

A week had passed since the return of the Avengers. Everything had basically returned to normal. Then one day, Tony Stark showed up outside the borders. An Apollo camper let him. The councilors were summoned.

"Demigods, this is-" Chiron was interrupted by a shout.

"Tony Stark!" Leo yelled. "Dude, you're the coolest! You have some awesome tech and you built the suits and your nanotechnology is amazing and the Arc Reactors are the sweetest power source ever and-"

"That's enough, Valdez. Mr. Stark has something to tell us." Chiron said.

"Yeah, uh, actually, I wanted to talk to Jackson. And also Nico, whoever that is. Just us three"

"Very well. Out, campers. Percy, Nico, stay and talk to our guest." Chiron said. The campers walked out, leaving the three behind.

"Alright, first off, thanks for your help, Percy."

"Yeah, no problem."

"If you ever need anything, call me." Percy nodded. Nico spoke up.

"Why am I here?"

"I need your help. Both of you."

"What is it?" Percy asked. Tony turned to Nico.

"Aquaman here told me you're a son of Hades." Nico glared at Percy. The air became cold. "It's cool. I'm a legacy and demigod. Athena's my mom and Vulcan is my granddad." The billionaire explained. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor. And the other Avengers, for that matter." Tony said. Nico turned his attention back to the man.

"What is it?"

"Can you take us to the Underworld so we can talk to Steve?" Tony asked. Nico shook his head.

"Dad only lets me down there." Tony's face fell. "But, I can summon him. Where's his body?" Nico asked.

"Why?"

"Summoning works better if the body is nearby."

"There isn't one. It vanished on Vormir." Tony said, grief ripping through his voice.

"Grave?"

"We haven't had a funeral yet."

"Family graves?"

"Dunno about his family."

"Could his shield work?" Percy asked. Nico considered.

"Yeah. That would work."

"Where should I meet you?"

"Meet me in Green Wood Cemetery at midnight."

"Why there?"

"It's in Brooklyn." Nico said.

A few days later, Nico and Percy shadow-traveled to the cemetery. Tony was waiting with the other Avengers. Wordlessly, they filed in. Nico led them through the gravestones. Percy saw spirits flitting around, souls trying to get back. He even saw a guy with a dog head. A jackal, he remembered. Anubis, the Egyptian god of death had a jackal head. Percy remembered the Egyptian magicians (he liked that phrase). They had been an immense help in the fight. Carter had been among the dusted and his sister, Sadie, would have done anything to get him back. The guy looked at him and nodded in greeting. Percy nodded back.

Finally, Nico stopped.

"Here." He announced. Bucky stepped forward with the legendary shield and laid it reverently on the ground. Nico touched his sword to the ground and began chanting in Ancient Greek.

"Ω, πνεύματα των νεκρών, εγώ, Nico di Angelo, σας καλώ να φέρετε το πνεύμα του Steve Rogers σε αυτόν τον κόσμο. Φέρτε τον, για να μιλήσει στους αγαπημένους του. Με καταστρέψτε και ρισκάρετε την οργή του Άδη." Ethereal light shimmered and an unearthly howl ripped through the air. A glow came from between the stones. The unnatural events faded.

"That's creepy." Peter said. Tony shushed him.

"What are you guys doing?" the spirit of Steve Rogers walked up to them, smiling, though tears streamed from his eyes.

"Hey, Capsicle." Tony said, his eyes glimmering.

"Hey, Tony. What are you guys doing?"

"We wanted to talk to you. Make sure you're okay." Natasha said. Even the cold assassin couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face.

"You guys, I'm fine." Steve said. "This place is amazing. I got to meet my dad. You guys don't need to beat yourselves up over this." A somber silence fell over the group.

"Hey, Buck?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep Captain America going for me, will ya?" Even as a spirit, the sentiment still hit home. Steve's voice hitched. "You deserve it." Bucky nodded. Steve addressed each of the Avengers. They all walked away, save for Tony, Percy, and Nico.

"Percy, I'm sure you blame yourself for this." The demigod nodded.

"You had to save me and you fell."

"No. You're a kid. Way younger than me. You have family, a life, a girlfriend. I have none of that."

"But what about Bucky? And Sam? And the others?" Tony asked.

"Bucky deserves a second chance. Give him that, Stark. Sam is doing good things. And you guys are the Avengers. I was nothing compared to you." Steve said. Tony bowed his head. He couldn't beat.

"It's time to go." Nico said. "You are released." Steve smiled and faded. A light glimmered on the ground. It was the star from his suit. Tony knelt and touched it. He picked it up and left. Percy and Nico shadow-travelled back to camp and went to their cabins.

A week later, they held the funeral. Everyone mourned. Percy was invited as well, though he still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. Afterwards, when everyone was mingling, Peter Parker walked up to Percy.

"You're guilty."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been there before. When I got my powers, I wasn't sure what to do. Then my uncle was murdered right in front of me. You feel guilty. Let it go. From what you've told me, you've lost others close to you. Remember them, but don't let it drag you down." Percy stared at the teenage superhero. Lots of wisdom from a kid younger than him. Percy nodded.

"Thanks, Peter." He stood and shook the Spider's hand. Percy headed out the door and made his way to the rooftop. He whistled for Blackjack. The pegasus landed.

 _Heya, boss. You good?_ The horse asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Percy mounted his steed. As Blackjack prepared to take off, a voice stopped Percy.

"Kid! Don't leave yet." Blackjack wheeled around. Bucky Barnes stood by the roof door. He walked over to the demigod. "I owe you."

"What for?"

"That paper you gave me? Steve wrote it and it said I should be Captain America. I just wanted to thank you for passing it to me. Without it, Captain America would have died for good. So, yeah, thanks." Percy nodded.

"No problem." Bucky turned away and left. Blackjack took off, taking Percy back to camp.

When Percy got back, he went straight to his cabin. He took off the formal clothes and threw on some jeans and his camp shirt. Fishing Riptide out of the dress pants, he shoved it into his pocket. A small device buzzed on his nightstand. Percy picked it up. It was a pager message from Tony.

 _Thanks for your help. We'll call if we need you._ Percy sent a message back.

 _I'll be here. Hurricane out._ The small screen showed the Avengers logo, then turned off. Either by the Three Fates, by luck, or coincidence, Percy was still an Avenger. One of Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

 **Whew! That's done. For the Greek stuff, I just used Google translate. But yeah! PM or comment some ideas for the prequel. Situations, ideas, possibly characters, title names, whatever. In the mean time, go read my Mortal AU, The Green Eyed Newbie. Shout out to the8horcrux for reviewing most of the chapters! This has been ya boi, RFA.**

 **I don't feel too good*.*.*.***


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few months after the Dusted had returned. Percy had never felt so happy.

The Seven in Bunker Nine. The Romans were over for a celebration of their victory. The Seven, of course, would be hounded with questions and requests for autographs, so it was Leo's idea to hang out in the old bunker.

"Hey, Aquaman?" Leo asked. "How'd you meet the Avengers?" The other four stopped and looked at Percy. Annabeth frowned.

"Yeah, you've never told me," she said. Percy sighed.

"It'll take awhile, so sit down kids. Uncle Percy is gonna tell you a story,"

 **Since this was finished, I've went back and looked at the reviews. Quite a few have been asking how Percy met the Avengers. Let me just say, I'm working on it, but...**


End file.
